Fate's Game
by HarryPotterLover138
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the 74th Hunger Games! Twenty-four tributes will fight to the death in order to become this year's victor! But who will win? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

The lights from the Capitol gleamed through my study window. Below, the foolish Capitol citizens were preparing for this year's Hunger Games. The reapings were less than a week away. The Games were a perfect way to keep control of Panem. They entertained the people of the Capitol, while keeping the districts oppressed and fearful. A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I said, carefully slipping the documents I had been working on into my desk drawer. No need for my expected visitor to see them. The door slide open, and in walked the Head Gamemaker: Seneca Crane.

"You wished to see me, sir?" the young man asked. He was trying in vain to mask the slight fear and nervousness in his voice. This brought a slight smile to my face. Even Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker for the 74th Hunger Games, was afraid of me. This was how it should be. Clearing my throat, I said,

"Yes, Seneca. I expect you have completed all the preparations for this year's Games?"

Relief flooded the man's face. Immediately he recomposed himself, and blurted out excitedly,

"Yes, sir. Everything has gone according to plan. The Games are set. I suspect that this year will be the best Hunger Games yet!"

"You had better hope it is, Seneca," I stated, harshly. "After your _blunder_ last year…." Seneca paled. He knew I meant what had occurred during the 73rd Hunger Games, his first year as Head Gamemaker.

"S-sir, t-that was a small, rookie mistake. I-I promise it won't happen again-"

"It _**better**_ not," I spat venomously. Then, in a calmer tone, I continued, "You should be thankful I spared your life, Crane. Had Miss Everdeen not _accidentally _swallowed that nightlock berry…. Why, that would have disgraced the Capitol! Some _rookie_ mistake could easily have led to rebellion…. And we don't want that, now, do we?" Seneca gulped.

"N-no, sir."

"Excellent. Now, I'm sure you understand the new… uniform change this year, correct?"

Seneca thought for a moment, then nodded, somewhat uncertainly.

"You mean the-"

"Not here!" I hissed.

Seneca stared at me nervously. Then, in a wavering tone, he stammered,

"Sir, I d-don't suppose you c-could…"

"Tell you what these are for? Of course not. After all, why spoil the surprise?" I smiled wickedly.

"Y-yes, sir. Of course. M-my apologies."

I ignored Seneca's feeble apology, and pretended to continue some abstract work, all the while quite aware of the Gamemaker's presence. Glancing up, I feigned surprise, and said,

"Still here, Seneca? You are dismissed. Go, have fun, join in the festivities. After all, the Hunger Games only come once a year."

Smiling nervously, Seneca nodded, and quickly departed, seeming all too eager to leave the room.

Soon the documents were back on my desk; they were finished within minutes. The smile on my face grew. Oh, these were _definitely_ going to be the 'best Hunger Games', no thanks to that pathetic Seneca Crane.

"Well, Coriolanus, you've truly outdone yourself," I whispered to myself. Time to let the Hunger Games begin.

_Well, it's finally here! I know the wait has been long, but I've been working on it. A few factors:_

_All the events in the book occurred in the 73rd Hunger Games, NOT the 74th (Why? Because I feel like it!)_

_Also, District Thirteen is included in the story. I decided on having the district defeated during the Dark Days, not "obliterated" (I felt like doing it :) )_

_Reviews=Updates. Enough said._


	2. District One: Ruby and Ace

**Ruby Glitzy**

The pitter patter of raindrops hitting the old steel roof was the only sound that came from my small little house. My mother was passed out, as usual, on the couch, from yet another dose of morphling. I lay on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest, and tried to make myself fall asleep. But I couldn't. Not after today.

_Flashback_

_A loud knock at the door caught my attention. I had been preparing dinner for myself and my baby sister, Jada, who sat in her high chair playing with her spoon. Turning off the stove, I grabbed Jada, and went to answer the door. To my surprise, two Peacekeepers stood on the doorstep. _

"_Glitzy, Ruby Esmeralda?" One asked me. I nodded, fearful. What had I done wrong? Without waiting for an invitation, the Peacekeepers pushed past me, and into our shabby home. _

"_Ruby Glitzy, you have been chosen for a great honor," the first Peacekeeper began. Great honor? I hadn't done anything…_

"_You have been chosen to represent District One in this year's Hunger Games," the second finished. _

_End Flashback_

The mere memory of those words sent chills down my spine. Worries plagued my thoughts, preventing me from falling asleep. Who would take care of Jada? What would happen: would my mother take care of her, or would she be placed in foster care? Leave it to my district to choose me. ME! I clenched my fists. I came from a career district, yet I myself was no Career. I was a tall, slightly chubby girl. My white-blonde hair, cornflower blue eyes, and porcelain skin gave off looks of innocence, and naivety, not ferociousness. Add in the fact that I _hated_ the Hunger Games, whereas everyone else in my district loved them, _celebrated _them, even! Tears formed in my eyes. These past few months had been a living hell. As a child, my life was wonderful. I had a caring father, a loving mother, and anything a little girl could want. Then, my father died. He died shortly after my mother became pregnant with Jada, in a fire that had destroyed our home. My mother became extremely depressed afterwards, which led to her addiction of morphling. Thankfully, the drug hadn't harmed Jada. Yet because of my mother's addiction, I had to care for our family. We had lost everything in that fire, over a year ago. Our once beautiful mansion was replaced by a grungy little shack that we now had to call home. I worked a small, part time job in order to make ends meet. Now, what would happen?

I laid my head down on my pillow, and closed my eyes, half hoping I would wake up, and realize this had all been a dream. But instead of waking up from this nightmare, I woke up on reaping day.

**Ace Romanus**

"ACE!" My uncle called. "Hurry up, lad! We don't want to be late!" I sighed. My room was buried in what looked like an avalanche of clothes; shirts, ties, pairs of pants, and everything else I owned was scattered. Yet I was still in nothing my undershirt and underpants.

"Ace! Hurry up!" my sister, Cadence, came bounding into the room. Her jaw dropped at the sight of my room, and it was hard to restrain my laughter. Of course, my little sister was ready: her sunshine yellow dress complemented her blonde curls nicely. Cadence rolled her eyes at me.

"Honestly, Ace! You are _fifteen _years old, and yet you still can't dress yourself!" I shrugged playfully. True, it was a bit sad that I took forever to get ready whereas my nine year old sister could be ready in five minutes. Cadence sighed, and grabbed a random pair of pants, a white button down shirt, and black dress shoes, and threw them at me.

"Here, now GET DRESSED! You don't want to shame the district by being late!" And with that, Cadence disappeared. I hurriedly put on my clothes and dashed downstairs. My uncle Jakob and Cadence were waiting for me.

"My goodness, Ace, what took you so long? I was going to send out a search party!" my uncle joked.

"He was trying to find something to wear," Cadence said, earning a glare from me.

"Nervous, eh? Don't worry, you'll be fine, Ace. Now let's go, don't want to be late for your special day!" My uncle and Cadence disappeared out the door.

In truth, it _was_ my special day. Today was the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games, and I had been chosen by the district leaders to represent District One in the Games. Most would consider it a big honor; in a way, it was. Yet I was less than thrilled to be leaving my home behind. My uncle had cared for my sister and I for the past five years, since my parents died in a fire. Cadence was only four, so she didn't remember much. Jakob, my father's older brother, had graciously taken us in, and we had lived with him ever since. Of course, Cadence was often mistaken for Jakob's daughter, rather than his niece. They both had the same curly blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. My straight black hair, grayish-green eyes, and pale skin made me the outsider. Of course, Jakob treated me like his own son. He even trained me for the Games, in case I was ever reaped or chosen to volunteer.

I followed my uncle and sister as we began our walk to District One's Town Square, where all the reapings were held. After checking in, I went to stand with the other fifteen year old boys, while uncle Jakob and Cadence were led to the roped off area for adults and younger children. After a while the Capitol representative came to the stage. She launched into what a pleasure it was to be here, etc. After her tedious speech on the history of the Hunger Games, the rep finally walked over to two large glass balls, which contained the names of every eligible boy and girl in District One. Before reaching into the girls' ball, the rep called out,

"Do we have any volunteers?"

There was silence. I was a bit shocked; usually the district picked a girl to volunteer, yet no hands were raised. Suddenly, a startled gasp came from the sixteen year old girls section. A hand shot up, and a girl came forward. She looked like one of those porcelain dolls you see in antique shops: long, white blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. The girl walked to the stage, and it was quite obvious to see she was slightly trembling. When asked her name by the Capitol representative, the girl murmured,

"Ruby Esmeralda Glitzy."

The rep then moved onto the boys. When she asked for volunteers, I raised my hand, and called,

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I made my way to the stage, and, after stating my name, shook hands with the girl, Ruby. In a way, I felt bad for her; her hand shook as it met mine. It was a bit strange that she had been chosen to volunteer; after all, she didn't look very strong. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

The Peacekeepers led us off into two separate rooms, for our final goodbyes. Cadence came first. She could hardly contain her excitement, rambling on about how I would win the Games and bring such honor to District One. Just as the Peacekeepers were about to lead her out, Cadence ran back to me. In her hand was a small golden locket, in the shape of a heart, on a slender gold chain.

"Here," she said, handing it to me. "It's for good luck. Don't look inside until you're alone. Love you, Ace!" Cadence embraced me, then allowed herself to be led away. Uncle Jakob was next.

"I assume that's Cadence's necklace?" my uncle chuckled. I nodded.

"Well, I suppose you'll be keeping that as your token. It was your mother's, you know. You're so much like her: your looks, you personality… She and your father would have been very proud." My uncle smiled.

"You'll do good, Ace. You are intelligent, and can hold your own. I have complete faith in you." Jakob embraced me, and as the Peacekeepers escorted him out, he winked.

**Ruby Glitzy**

When the Peacekeepers brought me into the small room to say my final goodbyes, I felt like tearing my hair out. I'd looked so stupid! I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard them ask for volunteers; then on stage, I was trembling like a child! I held my head in my hands. There was no way I was making it home alive.

The door opened, and my mother was led in, carrying Jada. For a while, we just stared at each other. Then my mother said,

"Ruby, I…." Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ruby. This is all my fault. I should have been a better mother. I've failed you, all because of the morphling. My little girl…." Something broke inside of me. My own mother, who was usually emotionless, near lifeless, crying over my going into the Games.

"Mother, this isn't your fault," I said. "You couldn't have stopped this, _any _of this. My being chosen, the fire, _dad_…" Tears began to fall from my mother's eyes. "Just promise me, mother. Take care of Jada. If I don't come back…" My throat closed, and I couldn't speak. My mother nodded as if she understood.

"I promise, I'll take care of her, like I should have been doing." My mother offered me a slight smile. I should have told her how much I loved her, how great of a mother she had been, before the fire. But the Peacekeepers came and took my mother away before I could say another word.

I was brought out to the train station, where my partner stood. Funny; my partner looked just like _him_….I shook my head.

'_No'_, I mentally scolded myself. '_He's gone. No amount of wishing can bring him back.'_

Sighing inwardly, I boarded the train, my hatred of the Games growing with every step I took.

_Yes! District One is complete! Let's welcome Ruby Glitzy and Ace Romanus! District Two is soon to come! _

_Reviews=Updates. Enough said. _


	3. Important Note from the Author !

This is a message for any readers of Fate's Game:

I'm sorry for such a delay on the next chapter of Fate's Game. School has been extremely difficult, and finals just finished, which left me with absolutely NO time to write. Now, thankfully, school is over, I did quite well on my finals, and I can continue with my stories.

However.

There is a reason why it has taken me over a year to actually START this Hunger Games fanfic. The original story I had planned went stale a long time ago. The characters, I am sorry to say, didn't help either. There were a few tributes that I liked, but other than that, it made for a total snooze-fest of a story. Many of the characters were alike, in the fact that:

They didn't want to kill anyone

They didn't want allies

Nothing really made the characters special

I had to try and compromise on other people's characters JUST to try and make the story interesting. If I hadn't, there would have been no Career pack, no tribute would have allies, and it would have been impossible for me to write about.

Therefore, I'm sorry to say that I am closing down this fanfic.

However (again!).

I am STILL doing a Hunger Games SYOT.

For this SYOT, anyone can send in a tribute. Just PRIVATE MESSAGE me your tribute, according to the submission form below. (Note: I will **NOT** look at your character if you submit them through the reviews. The last time I did that, the story got removed from the site and caused a whole fiasco).

Again, I am sorry for those whose characters are no longer in the story. If you want, you can resubmit the character you already had. HOWEVER, please take notice that I am looking for tributes that bring LIFE and EXCITEMENT to the story. Mary Sues and Gary Sues will not be accepted; basically, no perfect tributes. Also, please note that if you want your tribute to have more "screen time" (more time spent on your character in the story), it is HIGHLY advised that you say "Yes" to the Allies part of the submission form. One of the downfalls of Fate's Game was that I tried giving screen time to EACH AND EVERY tribute, which simply can't happen, it's impossible. So, you want more screen time for your character? Make them have allies. Simple as that.

The deadline for character submission is 11:59 p.m. Eastern Time on Wednesday, July 3rd, 2013. Any tributes sent in to me after that date will be ignored.

Anyways, good luck!

May the odds be _ever _in your favor.

SUBMISSION FORM:

Name:

Age (12-18):

Gender:

District (1-12):

District Token (optional):

Hair Color/Length/Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Weight/Height:

Family/Friends:

Background:

Other physical qualities (freckles, mole, etc):

Thoughts on the Games:

Thoughts on the Capitol:

Strengths:

Fears/Weaknesses:

Disorders (mental conditions, mute, deaf, blind, etc):

Personality (be VERY descriptive):

Interview Angle:

Volunteer/Reaped:

(If Volunteered) Why? :

Preferred Weapon:

Want Allies (Yes will most likely give you more screen time):

*Remember to PRIVATE MESSAGE the completed form to me by July 3rd. Full tribute list shall be posted by Thursday July 4th on my profile.

~HPL138


End file.
